ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding Marlin
Note: Do NOT edit this while I'm typing the full plot on Notepad. Finding Marlin is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and co-written by Andrew Stanton with co-direction by Angus MacLane, the screenplay was co-written by Victoria Strouse and Stanton. The film is a sequel to 2016's Finding Dory, and the 3rd installment of the Finding Nemo franchise. When Marlin has a nightmare about losing his wife Coral, he begins his journey to find his wife Coral at New Zealand. At New Zealand, he and a new piranha friend get taken to an aquarium, and Nemo and Dory must rescue them. With help from a human teenager, Marlin continues his quest to find Coral. There are 5 Finding Nemo shorts found in the DVD. Premise Marlin is a clown fish who lives in the Great Barrier Reef. When Marlin has a nightmare about losing his wife Coral and their eggs to the barracuda, he, with the help of Nemo and Dory, embarks on an epic adventure to find Coral. His journey brings him to New Zealand, where he and a new piranha friend are taken to an aquarium. With the help of a human teenager, Marlin travels across the aquarium to rescue Coral from captivity. Plot The film begins with Marlin (Albert Brooks) having a nightmare about losing Coral (Elizabeth Perkins) and their eggs to the barracuda. He wakes up, screaming in fear, and he wakes up Nemo (TBA) and Dory (Ellen DeGeneres) in the process. Nemo and Dory tell him what's wrong, and Marlin says nothing, telling them to go back to sleep. Marlin then sits on a rock, thinking about his wife Coral. The following morning, Marlin, Nemo, and Dory go visit a busier part of the Great Barrier Reef, where they see lots of reef homes. Soon, they find some coral, and Marlin tells Nemo and Dory that the coral reminds him about Coral. Then, Nemo goes by himself to look at the reef, but he finds a dead area of coral, and tells Marlin and Dory about it, and then the two adults are worried, but a bureaucratic fish named Paul (TBA) tells everyone that there's nothing wrong with the dying coral. Marlin then finds clues that Coral used to leave him when she was alive on the sea bed, and tells Nemo and Dory about these clues. When they go back home, Marlin keeps finding clues, and later that night, he goes out to follow them, while Nemo and Dory catch up and they all head to New Zealand. During their quest, Nemo falls asleep, and then the trio run into Bruce (Barry Humphries), Anchor (Eric Bana), and Chum (Bruce Spence), who are now fully vegetarian. Marlin explains to the sharks about his quest to find Coral, so the sharks give Marlin, Nemo, and Dory a lift to New Zealand. A few hours later, the sharks drop off Marlin, Nemo, and Dory at a cave, where the trio sleeps for the night. The next morning, the trio continues their quest, but they run into Gill (Williem Dafoe) and the Tank Gang (no longer trapped in their bags), who escaped from the Marine Life Institute. Nemo is glad to see the Tank Gang again. Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang must pass a bunch of electric eels, otherwise they would most likely be electrocuted. They swim past the eels, but Dory bumps into one of the eels (due to her short-term memory loss), attracting every single eel in the area, pursuing Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang. They managed to survive the eel swarm, then Marlin runs into a piranha named Spike (Denis Leary), who joins him on his journey to find Coral. However, the heroes make it to New Zealand, where Marlin and Spike are captured by humans and are taken to an aquarium on the other side of New Zealand. Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang make a plan to find Marlin and the piranha, then Gill explains that rivers also lead to the ocean, so the heroes start a new adventure to find Marlin and the piranha. Eventually, they find a river, where a bunch of blue penguins guide them to their leader, Lincoln (Justin Timberlake), a blue tang, which Dory falls in love with. Nemo asks Lincoln to help him find Marlin, so he and his penguin flock decide to help Nemo and his friends find Marlin. Meanwhile, Marlin and Spike are put in a tank, where Marlin gets his tag. Then, the twosome meet a native teenager named Boris (Hayden Rolence), who can communicate with animals. He helps Marlin on his quest to find Coral, but the human teenager explains to Marlin about the tag. He puts Marlin and Spike in a fish bowl (with ocean water), and holds the bowl during the quest. Later, Marlin and Spike are separated from Boris, and the two fish are sent to an exhibit containing a bottlenose dolphin named Flipper (James S. Baker), who meets Marlin and Spike. Flipper has an friendly neighbor, a narwhal named Horny (Chris Parnell), who meets Marlin and Spike. Marlin explains to Flipper and Horny about his quest to find Coral, then the four go up to the surface of the water, where Boris shows up, and Marlin tells Flipper and Horny about the human who's helping him find Coral. He and Spike get in the bucket, and the trio continue their quest to find Coral. Among the way, Marlin keeps finding clues, leading one step closer to Coral. Meanwhile, the barracuda and his pack of barracudas have to find their lieutenant, Spike, at the aquarium, so they swim to the other side to New Zealand. Back with Nemo, Lincoln introduces Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang to his servant, an emu named George (Torbin Xan Bullock). Nemo explains to George about his journey to find Marlin at the aquarium, so he puts Nemo, Dory, the Tank Gang, and Lincoln in a fish tank. Gill then notices a Pizza Planet delivery truck and tells Nemo, Dory, Lincoln, and the rest of the Tank Gang about a plan to rescue Marlin: First, they would wait for humans to put them in the truck, then Jacques (Jerome Ranft) would do the steering wheel, while Peach (Allison Janney) does the GPS, and George the emu does the brakes. Then, two humans arrive and put the fish tank at the back of the truck, and Jacques, Peach, and George drive perfectly so that the fish tank won't break. Marlin, Spike, and Boris pass a lot of exhibits, and they eventually make to their destination, the Coral Reef exhibit, where Boris gives Marlin something to remember him (a rock), and they part ways, and Boris drops Marlin and Spike into a tank. Marlin, however, finds Coral, who is glad to see Marlin again. He tells Coral about his tales from Finding Nemo, while Spike sees two of his pack mates, who have made it to the aquarium. The two barracudas pass a message from their leader, and Spike explains about Marlin and Coral, promising to bring the two clownfish to the barracuda, then the barracudas go back to the ocean. While driving the Pizza Planet truck to the New Zealand aquarium, the heroes are being chased by the police. Gill then sees a freeway exit and tells Jacques to go to the freeway exit and make it to the New Zealand aquarium, where they are surrounded by the police, but Nigel the pelican (Geoffrey Rush) and his pelican friends rescue Nemo and his friends from the police, and they go inside the New Zealand aquarium. Back at the Coral Reef exhibit, Marlin tells Coral about the tales from Finding Dory. Coral is impressed about the tales Marlin tells, and comments on how sweet those stories are. Marlin comments that Nemo and Dory would try to find him. more coming soon! Cast *Albert Brooks as Marlin, an overprotective clownfish, Nemo's father, and Coral's husband. *TBA as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish, Marlin and Coral's son, and Dory's friend. He was voiced by Hayden Rolence in the previous film. He was also voiced by Alexander Gould in the first movie. *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang who suffers from "short-term memory loss", and Lincoln's girlfriend. *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, a female clownfish, Marlin's wife and Nemo's mother. *Justin Timberlake as Lincoln, a blue tang and Dory's boyfriend. *Hayden Rolence as Boris, a human teenager who can communicate with animals. He helps Marlin on his adventure to find Coral. *Williem Dafoe as Gill, the leader of the Tank Gang. more coming soon! Poll Do not continue voting yet! I am currently working on a new plot! What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible! Category:Finding Nemo Category:Rated PG Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Sequels Category:Movies Category:2023 films Category:Pixar